foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mnemonican
The Mnemonican represent the intellectual elite amongst the Nanon. Geniuses in their own way, often literally, the gimmicks as they are sometimes called, are the problem solvers and the problem revealers. Their superior minds and dedication to exploring the unknown and cataloging the tedious set them apart from rest of their nascent race, putting them on point for the Nanon’s march into the future. Nickname: Gimmicks Narot: Mnemonicans care little for the politics of the rising Nanon Nation, but the Nanon Nation has much interest in the Mnemonicans. There are questions that need answering that only the Mnemonicans can answer. Aegis employs every Mnemonican they can get their hands on. Those who refuse to accept the gracious invitation of the shield bearers had better seek sanctuary with one of the other Narot or they will quickly find their work discredited, their laboratories ransacked and their precious solitude stripped away. The Arm welcomes the insight of the Mnemonicans, but seldom seeks it out. The mercs have enough trouble without having to go looking for more. Enigma is the home of most philosophical-minded Mnemonicans as the shamans are more than willing to listen to their wisdom and, perhaps more importantly, willing to leave to their studies. Most certainly The Shadowmen and the Immortals have their share of Mnemonicans locked away somewhere doing God knows what, but no one can say who they are or how they are treated. Appearance: Mnemonicans vary in appearance depending on the progress they are making in their research as well as their field of study. Mnemonicans that focus on Sociology for example tend to maintain appearances. Well groomed and well dressed, these Mnemonicans are second only to their messenger counterparts, the rare breed of Mnemonicans that user their minds for little more than digital mail bags. On the other hand, those gimmicks that spend their hours toiling away in a lab possess all the accoutrements of their specific field of study. The progress being made on their current project can often be determined by their hygiene, or lack thereof. Disheveled and focused are the fashion accessories of the talented tinkerer. Safe Houses: ' Mnemonicans live for their work. Lab rats often use their laboratories as homes, seeing the upkeep of a separate residence to be a pointless waste of time and precious resources. On top of the normal aromas of a given facility there is always the lingering scent of ‘lived-in’ that haunts the edifice. Location and Size are of the least concern to the Mnemonican. As long as the lab has room enough for everything they need, why would they leave? However, if Location can prevent intruders then surely it is worth the dedication of resources. Security is by far the more important of the three to a gimmick. A competent assistant and several dots in Security can keep a gimmick content indefinitely. Of course, while Security helps keep things ''out it doesn’t help keep things in. 'Background: ' As one might expect most Mnemonicans come from intellectual backgrounds. From scientist to philosopher to priest, Mnemonicans have their purpose. Whatever their roots, Mnemonicans express talent to the point of being a prodigy in a single field. No two gimmicks are the same, as if they are carefully selected from among mankind’s best and brightest, gifted with a new life for their dedication. 'Character Creation: ' Mnemonicans possess a clear preference for Mental Attributes and Skills, but consider their fields. Not everyone is willing to work with a genius that spends more time belittling his subordinates than he does making breakthroughs. Even when you already hold all the cards a little personality goes a long way. Consider, also, the long hours that a Mnemonican puts into their field of study and the stress that those long hours puts on the body. While Strength and Dexterity have their advantages outside of the lab, in todays mechanized digital world where the labor is performed by robots and gizmos, the only physical prowess that a Mnemonican treasures is staying power. The ability to stay up for 72 hours without turning into babbling lunatic is a coveted one, especially since most Mnemonicans seem to wake up incoherent. Any Merit that allows a Mnemonican to use his mind where his body would otherwise be the controlling factor is a must. Working beyond physical limitations is the desire of most Mnemonicans; it’s not just about having a better body, but not needing one at all… '''Favored Attributes: '''Intelligence or Wits '''Zhizn’ Applications: Zip, Radioflash, Meromity Weakness: The thirst for knowledge and understanding consumes the Mnemonicans. Social graces are unnecessary at best and an inconvenience best left to ‘assistants’ or unintentionally humorous, but none-the-less serious, signs issuing threats to potential interruptions. When interrupted during critical junctions in research, or at any point if the interruption is insignificant or otherwise irrelevant, the Mnemonican suffers a -2 penalty to all draws to resist The Call or, should The Call be resisted, a -2 penalty to Social draws until the offending interruption is concluded. Particularly annoying interruptions as well as repeated interruptions can increase this penalty as determined by the Storyteller. Organization: '''Mnemonicans are probably the least organized of the zhizn’. Their single-minded discipline or erratic tinkering leaves little time for social convention. While it is possible for Mnemonicans to develop a network of colleagues, there exists no hierarchy. Instead, there is a broad array of specialists and eccentrics that dot the academic landscape of the Nanon. Most Mnemonicans are strangers to one another, often regarding one another as little more than data repositories. '''Combinations: The Arm – Jones, Major Motoko Kusanagi; Aegis – Johnny Mnemonic; Immortals – Brain; The Shadowmen – Baxter Stockman, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen; Enigma – Batty Koda Concepts: Mad scientist, data mule, defragger, a misanthropic crippled medical practitioner, problem finder, riddler, bionic sociologist.